<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All and More by indiebitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290775">All and More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebitch/pseuds/indiebitch'>indiebitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Wartime, alternatively title: oh THAT time in Malta, but make it poetic, idk if its actually that time Malta but it is A time in Malta, just two sappy battle husbands in Love, lets be real they are BOTH incurable romantics, no beta we die like literally every character in this show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebitch/pseuds/indiebitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was July of 1941 when Joe and Nicky found themselves in Malta again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All and More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw for canon typical violence, mild gore, war-time, the slightest of period typical homophobia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was July of 1941 when Joe and Nicky found themselves in Malta again. They had been to the small country many times, but back then they went by Nikolas and Joseph. Before that, they were Nicolo and Yusuf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, however, they were Nicky and Joe fighting side by side once again. Combat was well-rehearsed dance, taking turns who led and who followed. Tango or Waltz of violence and bloodshed. Joe was just behind him, covering him as Nicky shot his sniper at the incoming enemy ships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All his focus was on lining up his shots when he heard a sharp yell behind him. Nicky looked back at Joe just for confirmation his love was still standing. He was met with a roguish smile and wink. Joe had winked at Nicky a thousand times by now but it still made butterflies erupt in his insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even amidst firefight, when he was covered in soot and blood and dirt, Joe was still beautiful. The man who haunted his dream, his once enemy, now lover. Even after all these years, he thanked destiny for letting this man be his and only his. The sudden urge to touch him overtook Nicky. He reached out his hand to Joe’s face. A quick reminder that he was flesh and blood and not a beautiful imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers barely grazed Joe’s cheek before there was a deafening blow and the whole world went blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up in a medical tent feeling like he was still on fire. He looked down at his body and discovered his skin to be an angry red. There were parts of his flesh that we fully blackened. Other parts of his skin scorched off revealing white bone underneath. He winced as whatever force that kept Nicky alive started to knit the skin back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There must have been a bomb. Whether from above or below Nicky wasn’t sure. He hadn’t experienced many explosions but he decided that it was one of the less pleasant ways to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up as much as his body allowed and groaned at the pain. He looked next to him, expected to see familiar curly hair and a mischievous smile, but Joe wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky’s heart stuttered in his chest. Joe would be fine. He was always fine like Nicky was always fine. They just got separated. He would find Joe like Joe always found him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been three days and still, Nicky couldn’t find Joe. Three days should’ve felt like nothing to him. After all, he had been alive for hundreds of years at that point, what was a few more days?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except all those years he had Joe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His beautiful Yusef.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t slept. He’d barely eaten. All he could think of was finding Joe. He searched every medical tent he came across. He spoke to doctors, locals, anyone who would listen. Most just ignored him or gave him a pitying look and sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a war on after all. To them, Joe was just another body. Another life wasted on the war. A death with little purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to cry and sob. He wanted to tell them that Joe was his everything, his purpose, his reason for waking up every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of all he wanted Joe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he searched and searched and searched. He came upon battlefield after battlefield filled with rubble and blood. He remembered Malta from before. The thriving little country. He remembered walking the streets of Valletta with his beloved. Their hands grazed each other as they strolled. Joe convinced him to try fresh honey he found at the market. Licked the sweetness off his fingers and tasted sugar on his lover’s tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of that beauty was ash now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small evil part of him wondered if his beloved, his destiny was ash too. There was a looming threat that their gift of immortality had its limits. Andy told them of a man that was like them, Lykon, who didn’t heal. She didn’t know why just that his immortality… stopped. What if that had happened to Joe? What if this time death finally stuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No Joe wasn’t dead. Nicky would know. He would feel it if Joe was truly dead. They died their first death together. They would die their last death together too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Joe was alive. He could feel in his bones. He just had to find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in town, sorting through the rubble of what was once a theater when he heard him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicky?!” a familiar voice shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His knees almost collapsed from under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His beautiful, beautiful Yusuf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood amongst the rubble, looking like a god of Old. Then he was running. They both were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They collided and immediately they wrapped their arms around each other. Nicky breathed him. He smelled like sweat and blood and ash, but Nicky didn’t care. He smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicolo, Nicolo,” Joe whispered over and over against his neck. It felt like prayer or a plea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I lost you,” Nicky admitted, nuzzling his nose in the junction where neck met shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe pulled him even closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Joe promised. “You will never lose me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky lifted his head up and stared into those dark eyes. Eyes he had known for centuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Nicky asked. He sounded harsh, a little angry maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not at Joe. Never at Joe. Just at the universe for separating them, even for just a few days. If there was one thing Nicky was sure of it was that Joe and Nicky were not meant to be apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe leaned his forehead against Nicky’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my love. I didn't mean to leave you,” Joe explained. “I must’ve gotten blown away in the explosion. When I woke up, you were gone and the others left me for dead. They saw me die, so I had to lay low. I’m sorry I left you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not apologize. We are much too old to be sorry over little things,” Nicky soothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe let out a soft chuckle of relief, and Nicky smiled at the sound. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he couldn’t. They were still in public. Albeit, not many were around and the current position they were in was already quite telling. Still, close touches could be explained away. Kisses between men, especially the kisses Nicky had in mind, were not acceptable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky snuck a quick kiss onto Joe’s cheek, quelling his need only partially. He pulled himself from the other man’s grasp only to throw his arm around Joe’s shoulder once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon we should not stay here,” Nicky reminded him. “Let’s find somewhere safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always feel safe with you,” Joe declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sap,” Nicky teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they found an empty house and stepped inside, Nicky finally got the kisses he craved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pushed against a wall as Joe kissed him with such intensity that if he could, Nicky was sure he would die from it. They had kissed a million times but Nicky would never tire of Joe’s tongue against his. The taste and feel of his lips were ecstasy and if Nicky could he would never stop kissing him. Unfortunately, more often than not, the universe had bigger plans for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not right now. Right now, in this empty house, the universe was just the feel of his lover’s hands in hair, the sound of their heartbeats matching tempo. Right now it was just Joe and Nicky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe pulled his lips away, and Nicky let out a whine of complaint. The other man laughed before he leaned back in to kiss Nicky’s forehead, then his eyelids and then his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” Joe murmured against his ear, before placing a kiss there too. “I don’t why artists even paint when the most beautiful piece of art already exists”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky couldn’t take the tenderness anymore. Not right now. He pulled Joe back in by his shirt and kissed again. Harder this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky loved Yusuf’s pretty words and lovely poetry, but right now he needed more than that. He needed to feel Joe. Feel that he was alive and with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his lips to Joe’s throat. He found his pulse point and felt the heart under his mouth, his tongue. He bit at the skin to watch the blood rise to the surface. He luxuriated in the vibrations of the soft groan Joe gifted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Joe moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I am trying to do, yes.” Nicky retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me help you out then,”  Joe flirted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt arms move just under his ass and felt them pull up. He got the idea and let himself be lifted by his lover. He wrapped his thighs around Joe’s waist and gasped when he felt a hard length against his own. He threw his arms around Joe’s shoulders, winding one hand through his dark curls as he kissed his love once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe moved them around the house until he found a bedroom. He quietly thanked the owners for not taking the bed with them when they most likely evacuated as he was thrown against the soft surface. He bounced a couple of times before Joe was back on top of him, attacking his neck with fevered lovebites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this more of what you had in mind?” Joe bantered, his breath tickling his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Less talking, more touching.” Nicky reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe snorted and Nicky felt himself grin back. It was so easy, being with Joe. Even when constant peril and terror hovered over their heads. Living, loving, fucking-- it didn’t matter; as long as if it was with Joe, it was effortless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snuck his hands underneath Joe’s shirt and let them roam. He caressed the warm, tan skin. Felt the flex of the powerful muscles. His hands wandered until they found his lover’s ass and groped the firm mass and his ground his own hips upwards. Nicky was given a lovely moan from the man above him for his efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was repaid in kind by another thrust, and finger ghosting their touch on his nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusuf!” he called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe sat up suddenly and looked down at him. His eyes darkened with lust as they roamed the length of his body. He whipped off his shirt, throwing it to the wayside before tugging at the hem of Nicky's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Off, off,” Joe demanded. “Take it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned up and allowed Joe to undress him. He groaned when their naked torso touched. Heated skin upon heated skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips met once more with added fervor. He bit Joe’s bottom lip and pulled which earned him a harsh growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pushed back down by his shoulder, and Joe maneuvered himself so that the two men’s hips were flush with another. He thrust against Nicky again and again and again. The friction of their bodies and the fabric between them was glorious. It caused him to throw his head back and release an unabashed moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are music to my ears, Nicolo” his sappy romantic lover grounded out between thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads touched as they breathed each other in. Their lips ghosted each in an open mouth kiss, drinking in each other’s sounds as they frotted against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe moved so his thigh was directly against Nicky’s groin. He gasped at the added pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Nicky. I’m yours for the taking,” Joe muttered. “So use me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky keened and thrusted up and up again. Seeking out his own pleasure against his lover’s strong thigh. He wasn’t going to last and they both knew it. The last three days were hell and Nicky was too wound up. But he knew that they had time for more. There was no use holding back now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was drunk on the friction, his hips bucking up on their own accord. It was all over when he felt hands and mouth on his chest. A soft tug and loving bite on his nipples sent him over the edge and all he saw, all he heard, all he felt was Yusuf. Yusuf, Yusuf, Yusuf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chanted out that very name as he chased the last of his pleasure on his lover’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips twitched up once, twice more before it all became too much and he collapsed all his weight back onto the bed beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe kissed his way back up to Nicky’s lips and Nicky hummed against him. He felt completely sated. He doubted anyone else could make him feel the way Joe made him feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Joe needled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite yet,” Nicky grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe tilted his head in question, only to be flipped on to his back. Nicky straddled him as he kissed his way down his beloved’s body. He bit at a dark nipple and Joe let out a sharp yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicolo. Please,” Joe begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky glanced up at him to see Joe’s head thrown back, revealing the lovely line of his throat. He groaned at the alluring sight and made his further and further down until he met the waistband of Joe’s pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe shifted his hips up, already anticipating Nicky’s next move. He pulled the fabric down and lifted himself up so he could completely remove the last of Joe’s clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe was a vision underneath him. Tan skin contrasted against white sheets. Cock jutting straight up, desperate for touch. His chest heaved up and down, taking in shaky breaths. Nicky was almost hypnotized by the movement. Each breath Joe took reminded Nicky that he was still alive and still with him against all odds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicky, come back,” Joe whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, my love. I just got so distracted by your beauty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was the one who made all the sappy comments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can take turns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe snorted at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s my turn now,” Joe wiggled his eyebrows. “If you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky shook his head and smirked, “Ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s ridiculous is that-- Oh shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever retort Joe had died on lips because Nicky had swallowed his dick down in a long-practiced gesture. Nicky closed his eyes, focusing on the musky taste and feel of his lover’s throbbing cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down before pulling up and sucking just the tip. His lover cried out as his tongue circled the sensitive head before he plunged back down. His nose met coarse hair as Joe’s cock penetrated the back of his throat. He moaned at the feeling and then swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck! Nicky,” Joe cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed again and bobbed up then right back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent a glance up. Joe’s mouth was agape. The palms of his hand covered his eyes. His chest heaved up and down. He was stunning and Nicky couldn’t wait to see him fall apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached up till he grabbed a hand and guided it to the back of his head.  It was an unspoken invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I exist for you and you alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like always, Joe understood and intertwined his fingers and pulled. He whined at the shocks of pleasure-pain the action provided and sucked in earnest. Joe moved his head up and down at a steady pace, his hips bucking up to meet Nicky’s lips every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Joe was about to come because of the poetic nonsense he started to ramble out. His hips thrusted up to the tempo of his poem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck Nicky you feel so good-- so hot and wet-- I never knew anything until I knew you-- you’re everything, Nicolo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the last word, Joe pulled him down one last time and held him there as he shot his release down Nicky’s throat. Bitterness flooded his taste buds as he swallowed as much seed as he could. Above him, Joe pant noisily as he muttered indistinctly. Nicky laved his tongue around, cleaning up any mess he missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged himself up just for a moment, so he could remove his pants and underwear, now sticky with his own drying come. He wiped himself off quickly before throwing the clothing aside. Nicky plopped himself back down into Joe’s welcoming arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe drew him up for a graceless kiss. Their tongues slid lazily together for a moment before Nicky pulled away and laid his head on Joe’s bare chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a moment, just listening to each other’s silences. Joe’s heartbeat was loud against his ear. The thump-thumping was the sweetest song he ever heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He planted a soft kiss against Joe’s heart. It was an offering or prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep beating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the kiss said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t stay here for long. If they saw you die, it is no longer safe,” Nicky admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could meet up with Andy and Booker in France,” Joe suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky hummed his affirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we don’t have to leave just yet,” Joe said, planting a kiss atop Nicky’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my love,” Nicky conceded. “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I read one (1) wikipedia article on the siege of Malta, so I have no idea how historically accurate this is. Nor have I ever been to Malta so I don't how accurate that is either. So if I got anything wrong... whoops.</p><p>I also have yet to read the comics (I'm going to I PROMISE) but I just had to write something about these two because they *clenches fist* love each other so much and I love them for it.</p><p>Leave kudos and comments, they make me happy. If you wanna yell with me (or at me) about any of my hyperfixations you can find me @adelineflowerz on tumblr. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>